


Untitled

by SiouxsieLover



Category: Siouxsie and the Banshees (Band), The Garden of Eden (Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Car Sex, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Not Beta Read, PWP, Smut, another possessive!Sioux fic, mentions of cheating, pamsioux, sorta drabble, sorta slutty!Pammy, very short oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2020-01-10 20:37:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18415406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiouxsieLover/pseuds/SiouxsieLover
Summary: “I-It was suppose to be a surprise hnghhhhh-” Pam replies, but ended up moaning.





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> another old smut I wrote about pamsioux fucking in a car...so, read at your own risk!

“You're mine!” Siouxsie proclaimed, capturing their lips for a heated kiss.

 

She immediately licked Pam's bottom lip for entrance and slid her tongue inside, exploring the inner workings of her mouth.

 

Pam groaned as her mouth was being explored, while dominated, and her hands; pinned above her head. They continue to snog, for what seemed like hours but it was only fourteen minutes, until Siouxsie finally reaches down and starts rubbing her surprisingly-exposed cunt. 

 

The designer was not wearing any panties, _good gracious_. 

 

But that did not stop her from fondling, in fact, it encouraged her to dominate the shorter woman even more.

 

Hence, she slowly toys with the wetness and let the Scott, moan shamelessly against her grasp... begging to be touched.

 

It did not take much for the blonde to demand departure of their lips and gaze down at the magic of Siouxsie’s hand, moving back and forth rapidly. 

 

She moans softly, from every touch.

 

“So you aren’t wearing any panties, huh?!? You slut!” Siouxsie teased, rubbing her in seductive motions.

 

“I-It was suppose to be a surprise hnghhhhh-” Pam replies, but ended up moaning.

 

Siouxsie licked her lips as she watches her girlfriend; laying below her, squirming, and gyrating from her touch.

 

It looked incredibly sexy, that the anger she once had due to Pam's whorish behavior, slowly began to fade away. But she had some unfinished business to take care of.

 

She had to remind the designer who she belonged to. And that person, is certainly not Lydia Lunch. 

 

Minutes after, Siouxsie let go of her wrists and removed all of their clothes. 

 

The space was confined, but it did not matter if they exhibited mild claustrophobia or that their clothes made the car's interior look like a train wreck. Siouxsie just wanted to punish Pam, and Pam wanted Siouxsie even more because of it. Despite issues with cheating on the singer. 

 

Siouxsie did not waste any time and got on her back, signaling for Pam to come closer. 

 

“Get on top of me and face the window, now!” she orders.

 

“B-But-“ Pam was cut off: “No ‘buts’! Get over here now or I’ll leave you hanging!” she said, harshly. 

 

With a sharp intake of breath, Pam did as she was told, crawling on top of her aggressor.

 

She sat up until her ass was facing Siouxsie and rested her palms against the muscular legs below.

 

Her Siouxsie must have been working out, a lot. Because she had noticed the difference in her body right away.

 

Siouxsie’s mature but fit shape was much more thicker than before, that she could probably worship them if she had the chance to, but her lover was pushy at the moment and wanted to shag. So, there was no problem leaning against them. 

 

She also noticed with a blush, that her lover’s private area was completely hairless, just like hers.

 

But before she could go deeper in her train of thoughts, Siouxsie grabbed a handful of her small ass then said:

 

“Lick my cunt, while I lick yours!” 

 

“B-But I-I ahhhh-“ 

 

She let out squeaky moans when Siouxsie began to nibble her twitching cunt, faster with every lick. 

 

For a while, she whined and whined but finally did the same. Once she realized, her lover was not going to stop.

 

Pam swerved her smaller tongue across the hood of Siouxsie’s clit, before taking it in her wet mouth. Making the vocalist grunt with satisfaction. 

 

The designer was not very good at this (being that she was a complete doll), but she tried her best to please her girlfriend by giving her head. 

 

Siouxsie rewards her with a massive flickering of the tongue and rapid stimulation as well as probing her asshole, whenever she would bob her head even higher and faster. Eating, sucking the hell out of her cunt. 

 

Pam was left to moan loudly against her arousal, but rocked back as her lover ate her nice and rough. Just the way she likes it, anyway.

 

The Audi Q5 was filled with throaty but strangled moans, tasty slurps, and husky grunts as they ate each other hungrily, in the 69 position. 

 

And Pam, as usual, was the first one to beg and gyrate for more. Being that it did not take long for her to be closer to the edge.

 

“Ahhh fuck! FUCK!” 

 

She stopped for a second to cry out in pleasure, when Siouxsie wobbled her head side to side then increasing rhythm, munching her clit like there was no tomorrow. 

 

All of it made her blood flow so quickly.  That she might as well cum inside her lover’s mouth, but before she could get so carried away, Siouxsie had placed a lubricated-finger inside her puckered asshole and thrusted it, in a perfect synchronization to match the pace of her mouth. 

 

Pam instantly threw her head back and moaned even louder, trembling on top of the Belgian’s body and dug her fingernails against her skin. As her pussy and ass was being tended to, at the same time.

 

Siouxsie knew she had the Scott; distracted by her tricks, so that is why she practically gobbled the wet clit off and pumped her finger inside the tight heat. Ramming and devouring the smaller woman, every chance she got. 

 

“Ahhh S-Siouxsie…I-I’m g-gonna f-fucking c-cum…”

 

“Oh no, you are not!”

 

Right after that, Siouxsie had completely stopped what she was doing in order to deny her release, causing Pam to whine from the loss and denial of orgasm.

 

What a _teaser_...

**Author's Note:**

> and this is where I got writer's block and forgot ALL about it a long time ago lmao...


End file.
